Retaining elements, such as retaining rings and snap rings, are often utilized in valve assemblies, such as shuttle valves, to retain components of the valve assembly in place. However, conventional retaining elements, such as retaining rings and snap rings, can become dislodged, broken, or otherwise damaged, whether due to improper installation or due to normal wear, thereby compromising the valve assembly.